


Regulus: He Died At The End

by deepndeep



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepndeep/pseuds/deepndeep
Summary: The life has not always been a surprise.





	Regulus: He Died At The End

"You fucking stupid boy, you shouldn't have been born!"  
"Look how much money I spent just for your treatment, you are a disgrace to the family."  
"I raised you to be a fighter not a weakling!"

The two eyelids were opening slowly; the boy had been used to the dreams where he kept seeing the scene where his parents yelling at him for being sick and not having a slight chance of getting well. The scene was still happening, it just had the strongest power over him that it also showed up in his dreams. The night was cold or could it be that his body heat was higher thus he felt cold? His fingers were shaking; ah, it's the phase again. Where he's at the nearest point of dying, but after all these times, he never did. The death hadn't come to take him despite how much he wished for it.

"I could hear your teeth chattering."

A sound came from behind his back, a girl's. His girl's. The soft hand of hers wrapped around his freezing palm, giving him a shock of warmth. The boy turned to face the girl he loved, and a smile formed on his pale white face. "You had a bad dream again?" the girl asked with such voice he eternally longed for. The soft, soothing voice that worked like magic in his life.

The boy nodded, sending a sad effect to his girl. "It's okay, it always happens, there's nothing new," he added, not for the sake for reassuring her but for the conversation to be taken down. He never favored talking about his dark life. He wished for an antidote whenever he's with her.

The old hospital bed was cracking a sound when she moved to his closure. She hugged him tight and laid her head on his shoulder. "Kim Yohan, you must be free so we can leave."

Free. They used the word free as a substitute to being healthy and not in any bound of his family. The word they were hoping to exist in their world, yet never in a million years it would. He was tied to his illness and the poison of his parents would forever linger in his blood. Yet it didn't stop them to use the word as an imaginary life they'd have if the impossible could happen.

He smiled in response, "I'm afraid that is more impossible than it was yesterday." The grip of hers got tighter as he spoke those words. Yohan looked over the curtainless window. He believed it was past midnight, but the room was so bright. The moon gave out full moonlight tonight. He hoped the moon could also shine on his life, not only his old hospital room.

"Shall we make wishes? Pretend there's a shooting star," he pulled out an idea that was accepted by his girl. "How many wishes?" she questioned, "One each?"

"I'll start," the boy said. The coldness in his body was nowhere near gone. It meant it would be there forever until every dna of him freezed. A final ending, he supposed; he wished. A final to his suffering. Finally. 13 years in acknowlegment of his rare genetic illness, being told he would meet everyday with huge possibility of death, years of being yelled at for something he had no power over. It's going to be final. His parent wouldn't be paying for medicine to keeping him alive. His girl wouldn't have to spend nights sneeking into the hospital and cuddling him to sleep. He knew he's a burden, to everyone, to anyone. So finally, if he could finally meet his end, he must have relieve some other's life.

"I wish for you to continue living even when I'm no longer around-"

His words caught her off of her guard. She looked up in shock, "What do you mean, Yohan? You will live with me." 

"-Don't forget me. I know that's selfish, but if there's anything I'd leave in this world, that would be a memory of me for you." Those sounded like an eulogy to himself. He heard a sob, one coming from his crying girlfriend. He felt bad. If there's anything he could take with him anywhere, through time and space, that'd be her. She's the light to his life. The star that brighten up his dark life, when the moon refused to do it. If there's anything he would hold for the rest of his life, that'd be her hand. The hand that took care of him way more than his parents do. She knew Yohan was terminally ill, yet she still decided to love him, giving him her all when no one else would. For 2 years she had been there for him. Yohan told her everything, he treated her as the cabinet for his secret, and she was gladly accepting.

He felt bad meeting her. She would have been a great pianist outside the city, but she chose to stay in for him. She was all he could ask for in this world. 

"That's two wishes, Yohan, we agreed on one." The girl's eyes were wet of tears. This could be their good bye. She could close her eyes one moment and Yohan could disappear from her. Yohan then shifted to close the gap between their faces. His lips were touching the tip of her nose. She was still crying when their lips were finally meeting. The feeling of galaxy exploded in her mouth. She wished this would last. She wished to be free with Yohan.

She didn't remember sleeping but when she was awake, she was on the other bed next to him. The girl got up and walked toward Yohan. She didn't need to be closer than she was then to know that he was no longer here. She was a nurse after all, she knew and she could feel it. The death had come upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'm afraid I didn't really deliver the whole meaning of the story, but I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> P.s. Was inspired by ONEWE's Regulus.


End file.
